We Meet Again
by hermionebabe1
Summary: SEQUEL TO BETROTHED TO A MALFOY. Hermione, Harry and Ron return to Hogwarts to teach along with Jessica, Hermiones daughter.But guess who else is there? Draco Malfoy of course. And who is Jessica's father? DMHG
1. Returning Home

A 28 year old Hermione Granger looked out of the Hogwarts Express window as the countryside rolled along beside her. It felt odd to be on this train again. She had not rode on it since she was 17. Of course that was when she had been a student. Now she was to teach the subject Charms. The funny thing was, a few of her former classmates would be teaching aswell. That was to say none other than Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter themselves. Harry would of course be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts and Ron would be giving Flying lessons. The all sat in the teachers compartment. Apparantly there was a few other Professors of whom were former classmates. They weren't aware of who these people were as they were all heading for their first year of teaching. It wouldn't even have been so bad if Hermione's child hadn't been starting Hogwarts that very same year. Hermione's child, Jessica Granger, had been born on the 2nd of July 1991. This of course made her the child of Draco Malfoy. She was aware of who her father was but had no particular urge to meet him. Her mother had told her all about him and to be perfectly honest, she detested him. The only thing she didn't know was the fact that her own grandfather had tried to abort her. Yes, Lucius Malfoy had _tried_ to be rid of the innocent child but something must have gone wrong, for Hermione was still pregnant when she returned to Hogwarts that miserable night. Draco Malfoy had been excluded from school and had been given private teaching throughout the rest of what would have been his seventh year. Hermione had never seen her former husband since. Obviously, as any young girl would have recieved in her situation, she had been given special rights from the ministry to divorce the monster. Voldemort had since been defeated by Harry Potter but a few of his faithful followers had not given up hope. None of them had dared to go after Hermione though. Not after what they had seen that night. No. They were terrified of her to put it simply. As for the child, the only people who knew of it's true paternity were the ones closest to Hermione. There was no way on earth did she want Malfoy to know he had a child. He was probably back with Pansy Parkinson somewhere with some little brat for a kid. However, Hermione did not care for now she had her two best friends back and that was what mattered to her most.

"Hey 'Mione, you ok?" Ron asked sounding concerned. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts instantly. She flashed him a smile which would make any boy go weak at the knees. Hermione had been thought of as 'beautiful' in her seventh year. In her 28 year old body she looked like a godess. She had gotten her hair straightened and put a few blonde streaks through it. The way it flowed down her back was breathtaking. Her big, chocolate eyes were so full of happiness and looked absolutely dazzling. She nodded at Ron.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." she answered happily. She was truely glad she was returning 'home'.

"It's a bit odd though, isn't it." Harry exclaimed. Both Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. It was indeed odd. Especially since they were sitting in a Professor compartment. All the other teachers were already at Hogwarts of course, except Professor McGonnagal who was with the Head Boy and Girl in their compartment.

"How does Jessica feel about us teaching her?" Ron asked with a mischeivious grin. He still acted like a kid. Well, all of them did actually. It was usually Jessica trying to knock some sense into them.

"She is excited of course, but remember to treat her like any other student. I don't want her head inflated. She already has a fairly big ego." Hermione said in a mock stern voice, though her eyes darkened slightly when she mentioned her childs ego. It only reminded her of the child's father. Although Jessica looked nothing like Malfoy, she did have certain things about her in her personality which was similar to him. She thought a good bit of herself despite Hermione trying to bring her down a peg or two. She also had a thing for playing practical jokes on people, though Hermione thought that was more because she had grown up around the Weasley twins. Ron and Harry had noticed Hermione's eyes darken and knew it meant possible trouble. They decided to pretend they hadn't noticed, and changed the subject.

"I wonder who the other 'former classmate' is that we will be working with. Any ideas?" Harry asked. He personally hoped it was Parvati Patil, his on and off girlfriend, but knew she would not be interested in a job at Hogwarts. She was far too interested in being a muggle beautician.

"Nah. I can't imagine it being Crabbe or Goyle. They have probably forgotten what Hogwarts is. Maybe it's Dean or Seamus." Ron suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"I doubt it. It will probably be someone we don't expect." she said wisely.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about old memories from Hogwarts, all of their Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers - which led to Hermione being teased about her crush on Lockhart -, all of the different rules they broke and many other things. It was a really good journey. Possibly the best they had ever had. When the journey was nearly over, they all magicked themselves into their robes. Being Professors they could wear whichever colour they wanted. Hermione went for a dark ble colour. She thought it looked quite nice on her. Harry decided on green to bring out the colour of his eyes and Ron, well I think everyone knows he picked red. The trio were in the great hall before they knew it. It was a very odd experience for them sitting at the high table. The only people who occupied it so far were Professor Dumbledore (Yep he is still Headmaster), Professor McGonnagal, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout. The three were greeted with warm smiles from their colleagues, with the exception of Snape who curtly nodded. They sat down on the right side, with Hermione next to Dumbledore, Harry next to Hermione and Ron next to Harry.

"Are you all still teaching the same positions?" Hermione asked politely.

"All but Professor Snape, Hermione." Dumbledore answered with the familiar twinkle in his eye. Hermione shivered slightly. It was an odd experience to have her former headmaster address her by her first name. She would really need to get used to it though.

"Really? Well what do you teach now Professor Snape?" she asked as polite as she could. She could see it was killing him having to speak to one of students he detested most.

"Muggle Studies." he mumbled so quietly it was bearly audible. Harry and Ron however, heard perfectly clear. They had to restrain themselves from laughing. Really though, who would have thought?

"Please Hermione, do use our first names. We are no longer your Professors." McGonnagal added cheerfully. Really, a cheerful McGonnagal. What next?

"Very well Minerva." Hermione said smiling sweetly. At that precise moment, all of the students came bounding into the hall. A few Professors slipped in from the side but Hermione could not recognise them. She didn't really pay much attention anyway. At long last the first years came in ready to be sorted. Harry, Ron and Hermione could see Jessica a mile away. She was clearly the most gorgeous girl in her year. She had long, bouncy, chocolate curls which flowed down to her mid-back. Har eyes were a beautiful blue colour which sparkled all the time. Nobody really knew where she inherited these from. Her complexion was beautiful and tanned just like her mothers. Hermione was really greatful for this. She did NOT want her child a deathly white like her father. He could be mistaken for a vampire. She waved up at the Professors, a few of them waved back. She already knew Dumbledore and McGonnagal through her mother and 'Uncles' Harry and Ron. One by one the first years were called up by Professor McGonnagal to try the sorting hat on. After about five people she called "Granger, Jessica." The young girl made her way up to the platform and placed the tatty old hat on her little head. The hat seemed to be taking it's time with her. Hermione was beginning to get really nervous. After a good few minutes the hat made it's decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

All of the Professors gasped. Never in their lives, would they have thought a Granger would be made a Slytherin. After a few minutes the last person - White, Staci - was sorted into Ravenclaw, the announcements were to be made. Dumbledore stood up and the hall silenced immediately.

"I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, as Mr Filch has asked me to remind you, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone. Also to find out what all the banned items are please feel free to check the list on his office door. It consists of 1385 items. Also as you can see, we have a few new Professors this year. We have Professor Zabini teaching Herbology."

Blaise Zabini stood up at the other end of the high table. Hermione inwardly groaned. She knew he and Draco Malfoy were best friends. Polite applause could be heard.

"Teaching Flying lessons will be Professor Weasley."

Hermione heard somebody from the other end of the table groan slightly as Ron stood up to the polite applause. She tried to see who it was but couldn't see for Blaise's head.

"Teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts will be Professor Potter."

A roar of applause could be heard as Harry stood up. Even over the noise Hermione could hear the person groan again in frustration. To her annoyance she still couldn't see the ignorant person.

"And lastly Professor Granger will be teaching charms."

As Hermione stood up she could see Jessica jumping up and down wildly with her friends. A loud applause was heard. A number of sixth and seventh year boys were wolf whistling. Hermione smiled and blushed. Just as she was about to sit back down she heard the person who had groaned earlier, gasp. Irritated, she spun her head around to see who the disruptive Professor was. She squinted her eyes and then gasped. Platinum blonde hair. Grey eyes. It couldn't be. Her insides were screaming.

_Draco Malfoy?_

** b Author's Note /b -** Heya, told you there would be a sequel. It you haven't read my previous story, please do. It's called Betrothed to a Malfoy.Well anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it anyway. I love after Hogwarts stories lol. I already have this story plotted out. Anyway, I would really appreciate some reviews. Just small ones would do. They really give me an extra boost. Anyways, I will hopefully be updating soon. I love ya all. Please remember to read Betrothed to a Malfoy or you will not understand this story. BTW this story will soon be getting put as an R rating (Mature). It's only because of Language and possible minor violence. Please keep checking back. Luv ya's Gem xxx.


	2. The Evil Professor

Hermione sat down as quick as she could. She could not believe that the headmaster had not told her that her former husband was also a teacher. The thought of having to work with that brute was agonising. Clearly Ron and Harry had not noticed that their all time enemy was sitting a few mere seats away from them. They seemed a bit too occupied with the food when it appeared on their platters. Some things never do change, Hermione thought to herself. She glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if she could spot Jessica. She seen her in seconds. She was proving to be pretty popular. All of the first year boys were drooling over her and all of the girls were trying to converse with her. Hermione could swear that even a few second and third year boys were checking her out. This didn't bother Hermione much. She was used to boys hanging around her daughter. It was usually Harry and Ron who would deal with them. They didn't want boys to be thinking like that of their 'niece'. It amused Hermione, how overprotective Harry and Ron were of her and Jessica. They were certainly the best friends any girl could hope for. A few seats down from where Hermione sat, someone else was also in deep thought. This person was Draco Malfoy. He couldn't quite believe the woman he used to love was now his colleague. Yes, he _used_ to love her. The feelings he had once had for the girl were long gone. Or so he thought anyway. She is certainly breath takingly beautiful, he found himself thinking. He abruptly stopped these crazy thoughts when he realised who he was talking about. Hermione Granger for goodness sake. Nothing but a filthy mudblood. Ah but she isn't a mudblood, he reasoned. She's as good as, his mind snarled at him. Thinking he had reached the barrier of craziness, Draco tried to return his attention back to his food. There was still a small thing niggling at the back of his mind. Granger had a child! There had been a child with the second name Granger called up hadn't there? Oh well, Granger must've just got pregnant by a random guy. Stupid slag. With a sigh, Draco started to pick at the chicken on his plate.

**In the Professor's Dormitory**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HE IS A PROFESSOR!" Ron roared. His ears had turned an alarming shade of red. It was a warning that he could _really_ blow up any minute now.

"If we pass him Ron, we shall just act like he isn't there." Hermione reasoned. She really wished that they hadn't taken up the jobs as Professors now. It had seemed like fun at the time, but now that she knew that Malfoy was there, she truely regretted her choice.

"WHAT ABOUT JESSICA?" Ron roared angrily. Harry flopped down onto his bed (yes they are all in the same dorm). If only Ron and Harry had not noticed Malfoy in the corridor. Thankfully Malfoy had not seen them.

"She will be fine Ron. She looks nothing like him. He will never know. Besides we will take care of her." Harry said sounding really tired. Ron seemed to calm down slightly at the sound of this. However he was still beyond angry.

"Yes but will we tell her that her Professor is her father." he asked seriously.

"Yes we will. She has every right to know." Hermione said sinking into bed. "We will setlle this tomorrow. I need sleep."

Ron grunted and went to sleep also.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Go you two. My class will be here any minute." Hermione said quickly to Harry and Ron. They had all been in Hermione's charms classroom talking. She ushered them out and started to quickly plan her class. Before she knew it the seventh year class was piling in. They all quickly found their seats and waited for their Professor to start the lesson.

"Good afternoon class. I am Professor Granger. Today we will be working on changing someone elses appearance." Hermione said brightly. The class started to murmer in excitement. Not often did they get practical work. The class went seemingly well without any flaws. Hermione was really beginning to like this job.

**Meanwhile in Potions**

Draco Malfoy waited as his first year Gryffindor / Slytherin class quietened down. Sitting up at the back next to a boy called Damien Parkinson was Jessica Granger. Draco smirked inwardly. He knew that if he wasn't pleasant to Jessica it would fire Hermione right up. Over the years he had begun to dislike her more and more.

Jessica had recieved an owl from her mother that morning to inform her that her potions master was actually her father. Jessica didn't really care. She didn't really like her dad much and she knew he didn't know she existed.

"Ahem."

The class silenced. Malfoy stood up ready to teach the newcomers.

"Can anyone tell me the name of the potion that can transform one person into another?" he asked. He didn't really expect any of them to know the answer but was not surprised when Jessica Grangers hand flew up in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked.

"The Polyjuice Potion." she answered rather coldly.

"Correct. Five points _from_ Slytherin for your tone of voice." he spat. Jessica narrowed her eyes but said nothing. (BTW Malfoy doesn't care if she's from Slytherin or not).

"Today, you will be making a simple mixture. The finished colour should be red. Instructions are on the board."

The class began to gather their ingredients (don't ask me how they know where they are. They just do ok) and started on there mixture. Draco saw a Gryffindor boy put extra boomslang into Jessica's cauldren when she wasn't looking but he said nothing. Another excuse to dock points from the know-it-alls child. After 20 minutes the students were finished. Everyone's mixture was red with the exception of Jessica's whose was bright blue. She was on the verge of tears when she couldn't get it right. Malfoy smirked.

"Well Miss Granger, it seems you haven't followed the instructions. 30 points from Slytherin and detention tomorrow."

At that Jessica fled from the room in tears. Draco had a small feeling of satisfaction inside of him.


End file.
